What Needed to Be Said
by Norkix
Summary: I feel so guilty. I've been nothing but sarcastic to him this entire time. Now, we're about to go up the Clock Tower and save the world. I have to get this guilt off my chest. I need to tell him. Oneshot. Tatl's PoV.


I fly next to him as he walks confidently up towards the Clock Tower. I can see myself reflected in the Mirror Shield on his back: A small sphere of creamy light with wings. He looks up with his piercing blue eyes, and I look up with him. The moon is approaching. I can almost see it coming ever closer.

It is almost here.

It stares down upon us with gigantic, crazed red eyes. I can't tell whether it is grinning or baring its teeth in anger. I never have, and I've been seeing that face for two months. Or at least, that is what it has felt like. In reality, it has only been three days. But those three days have happened over and over, and each time we go back through time, we never know if things are actually resetting or if each cycle is its own timeline and the worlds we leave behind are destroyed by fire and brimstone.

He climbs onto the ledge that leads to the staircase that will take us up to what we hope will be the final encounter with Stalkid. He stops and looks up at me. He looks like he wants to say something to me, but I know by now that he can't speak. Oh sure, he can yell and scream his lungs out when he wants to, but the kid can't speak a word. I got used to speaking for him eventually, although I did complain a lot at first. I've complained about a lot of things actually.

I've complained about how futile our efforts are if the world keeps getting reset. I've complained about his inability to speak. I've complained about helping people who will just have the same thing happen to them the next time. I've complained about… Well, everything _not_ worth complaining about. And I've been a total jerk to him as well. But he has never pushed me away despite how rude I am to him. The look in his eyes as he looks at me is genuine concern, and I realize that I haven't said anything all day. Of course, we spent the day stocking up on items and potions in anticipation of what we hope is the final battle with Stalkid and his mask. We watched the mass exodus of people from Clock Town as they all fled to the furthest corners of Termina in useless attempts to escape the moon.

He keeps staring at me with that concerned look, and I realize that I need to say something.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, and immediately berate myself for being so snarky. Here he is, ready to risk his ass to save people who have no idea who he is and I'm _still_ being a total jerk. He smiles at me as though he was expecting this response. He turns to the stairs and takes a step toward them.

"Wait!" I say, flying in front of his face. He jumps backward with a yelp and puts his hand on his sword purely out of instinct. Realizing it is just me, he takes his hand from the hilt and gives me a confused look.

"Look," I say, "I… I want to apologize. For all the things I've done. I mean, I helped Stalkid rob you, I stood by while he cursed you into a Deku Scrub… and I've done nothing but make sarcastic comments and poke fun at you for this entire adventure. I feel like a jerk. I…" I trail off for a moment as I search for what to say. He is looking at me with a bewildered expression.

"You have to understand," I go on at last, "I'm only like this because… well, I haven't had the most peaceful life. You wouldn't believe how many times people have tried to put me in a bottle and sell me. I mean, you humans don't really have any regard for things smaller or less intelligent than you. You crush insects under your feet, you keep animals as pets and tons of people abuse them… It's the same with fairies. Most of the people here think that we're just little sprites whose magic can be exploited. They don't stop to think that we might actually have feelings and although we're small, we're just as smart, if not smarter, than they are."

He is still giving me that confused expression.

"Yeah, I know, this is really unexpected from me, but it's been weighing on me for a while, and I need to get it out. See, my experiences with humans have hardened me and made me pretty distrustful of people. I'm always on the offensive because I think that I'm going to get captured again. But… well, journeying with you… I've seen another side of humans. You're kind, selfless… you didn't get tired of my being a jerk all this time. I… You don't know how much it means to me to find a friend. All I've ever had is Tael, and I've always been watching out for him. I guess that's contributed to hardening me too. But you've accepted me for who I am. You haven't tried to hurt me or… or… anything. And even though this quest kept appearing hopeless, you persevered when others would have given up. I…"

His eyes are soft now. He reaches his hand out to me. I flinch, half expecting it to close around me. Instead, it stops under me, palm up. I slowly float down and alight on his hand. He smiles at me and brings his hand in toward his chest. He holds me next to his heart. I can hear it beating next to me. It's calm and the steady rhythm is comforting. I look up at him, right up into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper. I look past him at the moon. "CRAP!" I shout taking flight once more. He looks up and his eyes widen. When he looks back at me, his eyes are serious once more. "Well," I say, "good talk kid. Let's go kick tail." He nods and sets off up the stairs.

It's time to save the world.


End file.
